


Tormented

by xLittleNiallerx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Murder, Niall-centric, Nightmares, Older Brothers, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Quiet Niall, Shy Niall, brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleNiallerx/pseuds/xLittleNiallerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall witnessed something when he was 14. He'll never forget how his life changed after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> **Summary:** Niall witnessed something at the age of 14. And it changed his life forever. No matter how hard he tries to forget, he can't. No matter how many times his  brothers tell him that it wasn't his fault, it was. He should have done something. He should have done something to save them. But he didn't. And now they're gone. And it's all his fault.
> 
> **Ages:**
> 
> Niall: 14
> 
> Harry: 16
> 
> Liam: 17**
> 
> Louis: 17**
> 
> Zayn: 18
> 
> ****** Liam and Louis are fraternal twins.


	2. Chapter One

Niall whimpered has he clung to one of his older brothers. He and his brothers were at the police station they had been there for hours now. He could hear Zayn, the oldest of the five of them, talking to one of the officers a little ways away.

He felt an tighten around him, bringing him closer to whoever was holding him, Harry. He could tell that Harry was speaking to him, trying to calm him down but couldn't hear what he was saying. Probably that none of this was his fault. Again.

Except Harry didn't understand. It was his fault. He should've done something, but he didn't and now they were gone.

"...be ok, Ni." Harry reassured for what felt like millionth time that day. He buried his face in Harry's shoulder, wanting to hide from the world world for get his problems.

"Hazza..." He heard Zayn say, obviously thinking that Niall couldn't here. "We can go."

The only good that came out of all of this was that he didn't need to be separated from his older brothers. Zayn, being 18 and legal adult, had been named the legal guardian of all of them. They going to living with Zayn at his apartment for the next little while until their house processed (as it had been declared a crime scene) and cleaned up.

Harry nodded and started talking to Niall, trying to convince to uncurl himself.

"It'll ok, Ni." He whispered softly. "We're going to go... back with Zayn."

Niall could tell he was avoiding using the word 'home', nothing wanting to set him off. He slightly nodded as he incurred himself from Harry. He looked up Zayn who gave him a faint smile.

He got up and wrapped his arms around his oldest brother, wanting to get out here. He wanted people to stop looking at him with pity in their eyes.

Zayn hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back. He gestured Harry tiger up and go find the twins; Louis and Liam.

Niall smiled slightly at the thought of the two. They were so completely different but they fit together. Louis well loud, mischievous and witty. While Liam was quiet, sensible and calm. Two complete opposites but yet it worked. Whenever one was sad or upset, the other was there. Niall never understood how much it meant until now.

He saw Harry walk away to go and find the two. He looked up at Zayn and offered a watery smile as he felt himself being brought in for another hug. He could feel Zayn's fingers running through his dyed-blond hair.

He knew why Zayn was doing this, to get him to calm down a bit. "Okay, Ni?" He asked as Niall nodded.

Zayn slightly nodded as he kept Niall close. He didn't know why, but this place slightly made him feel uneasy. He was relieved when he saw Harry walk with Louis and Liam on either side of him.

"Okay, Nialler?" Liam asked quietly, Niall was really beginning to hate those words but he knew his brothers were just as much affected by this as he was.

He nodded again, he hadn't really spoken a whole since he walked in on... his parents. He shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the memories.

Liam nodded only nodded, accepting that he wasn't going to get anymore out of Niall.

"Right..." Zayn started, sounding unsure. "Let's get going."  
___________________________________  
Niall how wasn't sure how long the drive from the police station to Zayn's apartment was. He had been lost in his thoughts for pretty much the whole trip, only snapping out of it when he realized they pulling into the unground parking garage.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Louis who was beside him in the back of Zayn's car. It seemed to be finally hitting Louis that things were never going to be the same again. Without thinking, Niall wrapped his arms around Louis, offering comfort.

Louis wrapped his arms buried his head Niall's hair. He hadn't really realized it until now, but he was thankful that they hadn't lost Niall as well. Losing the only to parents that had ever loved them was hard enough, but... losing Niall would have been unbearable.

He let go of his youngest brother after a minute before wiping his eyes. He gave Niall a small smile as he followed his brothers out of the car, Niall following soon after.

Zayn bit his lip unsure of how to go about this. So he simply said, "Right, let's go."

And off they went, to start the next journey in their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was that? I'm it's a bit short. I'm used to writing on my phone. Tell what guys think. 
> 
> Questions:
> 
> What do think happened to the boys' parents?  
> What do think is going to happen next?  
> What do think Liam and Harry's reactions are to everything?  
> Is there anything you'd like to see happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, should I continue it?


End file.
